The overall aim of this study is to determine the continuity between childhood and adult major depression (MDD) by conducting interviews with children who were fully evaluated over 10 years ago by the late J. Puig-Antich. We are requesting 2 years of support to complete data analysis and write up. Our preliminary findings show a high rate of suicide and suicide attempts, as well as the persistent, serious nature of MDD in the depressed children grown up. Specifically, we will detente (l) the continuity between chi1dhood and adult MDD; comparisons will be made with the controls (i.e., anxious and normal children grown up); (2) the U)the long-term clinical course of symptoms, suicidal behavior, social functioning and treatment in MDD children grown up as compared to the controls; (3) the relationship between the course of childhood MDD and anxiety states, and the family psychiatric history of the probands'first degree relatives; and (4) the relationship between MDD and controls' baseline biologic data -- including their response to imipramine, hormone levels and their response to insulin tolerance tests (growth hormone, and cortisol), and sleep EEG studies -- and their course of illness. These aims are accomplished by blind diagnostic re-evaluation of the original sample of children who are now adults. Information is also obtained from informants. This is a unique sample because of the availability of (1) baseline and over 10 year follow-up diagnoses made via direct-interview methods; (2) two control groups; (3) baseline biologic data on a sub-samples of children; (4) successful assessment of 71 % of the probands; 76% of probands as originally proposed, will be completed by 12/96. Information on over 1,000 first degree relatives will be available. The additional time is requested because of longer time required to locate the sample; extensive budget cuts; and more detailed data analysis than originally planned. This will be the first study to have comprehensive data in a large sample of depressed children and controls both as children and adults and will answer important questions regarding the continuity of MDD.